COMFORT
by Bojack727
Summary: LEMON. Hiei returns to Mukuro at the castle to report to her, but things take a different turn as their nightly games begin. Focuses on their relation together. Please let me know what you think.


Published: Feb 02, 2006

Revised: June 15, 2009

After looking at the first draft, I found a few things in that bothered me. So I sat back and expanded the narrative and generally tightened the writing... along with fixing a few minor issues that had been bugging me.

As for the story itself- well, I was looking through the archives and found a lack of proper HieiXMukuro fanfiction. And since Mukuro's my favorite female character from the show (not to mention this pairing being my second favorite couple in the series). I decided that I should try and write a story of my own- only later opting to make it adult themed.

Still, I hope you enjoy this.

**.o.o.o.**

**YU YU HAKUSHO**

"_**COMFORT"**_

**.o.o.o.**

Hiei nonchalantly entered the chamber that he shared with his Lord and lover- the Lady Mukuro. He quickly removed his cloak and deftly tossed it up onto the wooden hat and coat stand beside him, near the entrance.

He glanced into the massive room; noting the way if differed from the cold jagged stonework of the rest of the fortress. There was a warmth to this place- the walls were covered in ornate oak paneling and the high ceiling was covered in massive arched beams with scrolling forms carved into them.

The corners of the room sported sturdy wood Corinthian-style columns. There was also a massive bed in the center of the room with a tall canopy- the black silk curtain was drawn shut around it. A large marble bathing pool sat nicely in one corner- fed by a pipe that came out of the mouth a stone gargoyle-like face. A massive Gothic dresser stood, along with an equally large bookshelf in another corner- filled with countless old text of Makai and human origin.

In another corner, there was a massive Grandfather clock, keeping perfect time. The deep ticking sound and the movement of its machinery echoed from within it's sturdy wooden form as a shining pendulum swung back and forth. And in the final corner was Hiei's crowning addition to their quarters…

…_The Monument…_

It was a perfectly formed marble statue of a nude woman- not unlike Mukuro, but without the so called "imperfections" that "marred" her body... her words, not his. The eyes of the statue were blindfolded- but the perfect features of the face were visible- the soft lips and the contours of the jaw. It stood casually, with one hand resting on the hip while the other arm hung down along her side, in keepith with the crooked contraposto pose. The smooth white surface picked up the light in the room and gave it a strange glow.

"You always stare at that thing." Said a voice- a voice as wonderful and deadly as liquid metal.

Hiei turned and smiled at the form of the taller demoness before him, wearing a thin black robe that hung about on her and clung to her body in such a way that it showed off subtle curves of her hips and breasts. The front of the robe hung open loosely, showing off the valley between her breasts as well as a bit of her flat stomach.

"I'll never understand why you had it made, or why you like to objectify me so." Her lips curved disdainfully as she finished speaking. She placed her hands on her hips- each slinking motion causing the black silk to shift against her tall elegant form. Hiei smiled at her appreciatively, savoring the site of the woman standing before him. The dim light in room highlighted her red-brown locks as well as glinting against the surface her mechanized eye.

"My Lady should learn to take compliments better." He replied with a devious smile- locking gazes with the powerful demoness as he continued. "It does not objectify you, it only shows you are you truly are." His voice soothing, but a dangerous edge to it.

She walked up to him and looked downward slightly, her eyes never leaving his. Their difference in height has been initially amusing- however she personally found that it made him all the more appealing. "You speak so boldly to me, I don't recall giving you the right to speak in such a personal manner." She remarked with a sly smile.

For a moment, there was silence, and the candlelight from the massive chandelier above them reflected softly on the lens over her right eye

Hiei then smiled back, realizing that one of their games was taking place. He snorted in mock disinterest. "I don't recall needing your leave to speak my mind." He crossed his arms and turned away from her, smiling.

_This would be a good game…_

**.o.o.o.**

The way the game usual went was simple. One of them would say something to egg the other on- who knew very well that it was a ploy. They'd keep up the act for a while and then move onto "_other things"_ when they had found the proper mood.

Hiei, now shirtless, dodged the mild attack of his mistress and took up the offensive. He knew that she could easily punch a hole through him, but the gestures and the motions were the important part of the game.

Mukuro smiled and blocked his punch, capturing his wrist in the process and twisting it behind his back and pulling him up to her. "You're such and impertinent bastard." She said heavily and she breathed down his neck with her hot breath, ever so slightly raking her teeth across his soft skin.

She twisted only enough so that the pain was faint enough to elicit a gasp, but not at all powerful enough to maim him- where was the fun in that?

Hiei smiled and grit his teeth- truth be told, he'd come to find the pain she inflicted not totally unpleasant. Not to mention that he could easily feel the soft contours of her body against him, as well as the sensation of her breasts against his back while she retrained him. Her power over him made his grow hard in a mix of desire and admiration.

He shifted his weight and grabbed her arm and threw her over him and onto the floor- Mukuro rolled gently across the floor before stopping on her back. He looked down, smiling as he noticed her robe slipping open a bit- the rosy pink nipple of her left breast partly visible as she fabric slid further open. "And you, my fiery she-devil, are an intolerable wench!" He told her, coming down to straddle her- making sure she felt his arousal against her body.

Mukuro smiled at that remark, as well as the feeling of the familiar hardness pressed against her stomach. She knew he was goading her and she could care less. The fury she felt fed her own arousal and inflamed her even more. "A wench am I- you think me a female of low birth?" She asked devilishly. She reached up and threw him over her and got back onto her feet.

Mukuro was now standing next to the bed, with her back to it. She looked around for him, but suddenly felt his blade pressed against her neck. She looked down at the fire demon and smiled. "It seems I'm at your mercy- shall you slay me and take my title?" She asked coolly, her tone was razor sharp and all too appropriate for her.

Hiei smiled back at her and stepped away. He tossed his sword aside. "The blade has already done its work." He replied with a smile. "Killing you is no fun; these little victories are much more exciting to me."

Mukuro looked down to see her robe fall open completely. She smiled as she realized that the cut had been so quick and effortless that she never even noticed it. Hiei, however, had a hungry look in his eyes as he examined her. She made no motion to cover her exposed womanhood, and instead placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You've ruined my robe, do you know that?" She asked in mock-indignation.

Hiei glanced at her exposed form, stopping at her bosom- both the supple light mound with its rosy pink nipple and the darkened counterpart. Further down, past her flat stomach, was her womanhood. He gave a feral grin and appeared before her.

"Well then, it seems that I'll just have to make it up to you." He grinned and placed a hand on either breast and gently pushed her onto their bed. Her falling form parted the curtain in a flourish of black silk. The soft material shifted as her form landed on it. Hiei was quick to close the gap between them once more.

Hiei climbed atop her and looked down at her, noting that her robe had slid further down her shoulders. Her untainted side flushed a gentle pink color as he looked down at her.

"Mukuro…" He began, feeling the lust surge through his body as he looked down at her. She was beautiful beyond comparison. All the things about her she hid away from the rest of the world were in plane sight, and he could care less. The meeting of soft pink flesh and metal- and even the scarred regions- only served to fuel his desire. Her form, her spirit, it was all perfect for him.

He leaned down so that his lips were near her ear and spoke. "You are a woman beyond comparison; no other can equal you- perfect and unique." He spoke. "If only you knew what you body does to me."

"I think I have an idea about it." She replied with a smile, running her fingers across his chest. She flushed even darker as she felt his erection against her stomach, pressing at her through the fabric of his pants.

She looked up him. She had never been kind to herself; she had spent so much time hating both herself and the flaws of her body. Yet, she knew that Hiei saw something different in her- he saw through the loathing and the scaring, to the real her. She took a long breath, savoring his masculine scent. "Do it now." She commanded in a breathless whisper.

By now, Hiei could sense both his body and hers burning for fulfilling. The musky aroused scent of the female demon drove him mad- he wanted this woman badly! While his base instincts urged him to simply plow deep into her heated core- he had more pride. He was determined to inflict as much pleasure upon her as possible... a prelude to their joining and a means to heighten the sense of anticipation.

Mukuro gasped as Hiei pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was anything but gentle, but it burned into her soul with a passion and devotion that only he could impart. He hungrily pressed his lips to her as she returned the gesture, soon allowing his tongue access to her mouth as she slid hers into his, brushing it against his sharp teeth.

Hiei left a trail of burning kisses down his mistress's jaw and collar bone till he reached his goal. Mukuro almost cried out as his lips claimed the soft nipple of her left breast. She frantically pressed him into her bosom. His hand soon found the other breast and began to massage the heaving mound- undaunted by the roughness of the skin.

After a while, he sat back up and pulled her robe all the way off. He gazed down at her, watching her chest rise and fall with every labored breath- the pink bud of the left breast standing painfully stiff. He then looked at her legs, noticing the juncture between her thighs (along with the obvious dampness) as she spread them for him in silent invitation. This alone almost pushed him over the edge- the indecent image of the great lord spreading her legs before him- and him alone!

Mukuro was usually warm, but her body was practically an inferno and the heat from her dripping female core were tangible. Her whole body was flushed, and her lips parted slightly, offering an intoxicating vision to him that seemingly drove him mad with lust. When she was with him, she could actually think of herself as a true female- and it gave her a since of pride to know that her body had such an effect on him!

Hiei slid a finger into her warmth, causing her to buck her hips at the sudden intrusion. She hissed in pleasure and he pulled it back out and traced the tip of his finger around the slick outer lips. He also took in the surprisingly soft feeling of the hair between her legs as he then proceeded to slide his finger back into her damp core.

She looked up at him, sweating and blushing, she had to grip the headboard to hold herself back because of her hyper-sensitive body. The object giving her something to anchor herself in reality as the fire demon accosted her with an infuriatingly gentle caress. "Don't tease me you bastard!" She snapped as sweat beaded across her body.

Hiei grinned at her desperation, but decided to concede the point and began to thrust the digit into her a few times, drinking in the sound of her rhythmic, almost pained, gasps. He then lowered his head and breathed in her scent. It was hot and spicy and purely feminine... so he decided to taste her.

"Oh Gods Hiei!" She cried out as his tongue licked across her labia, before plunging into her. She snaked her fingers deep into his black locks as he proceeded to devour her. Mukuro cried out wildly under the attention of the fire demon!

Her gasps soon morphed into rhythmic moan as he lapped hungrily at the inner folds of her opening. She clamped her thighs around his head and cried out when she felt him brush across the sensitive nub at the peek of her slit. Moments later, his efforts paid off as every muscle in her body tensed up and she howled in pleasure and came while still holding him down.

Hiei sat up with an odd smile. He was caught off guard when she grabbed him and pressed her lips to his, enjoying her taste as it mingled with flavor of his sweet lips. Hiei pulled back and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "You're as sweet as whine, my Lady." He remarked.

Mukuro fell back onto the bed, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath- her legs now splayed out. Hiei finished undressing and guided himself towards her. He pressed the tip of his manhood against her opening, causing her to gasp. He glanced down at her and she nodded up him with a breathless whisper- he quickly thrust into her with a quick fluid motion.

"ahh… Fuck me, damn it!" She hissed, her words erratic and disjointed. The fire demon took the writhing form of the woman beneath him as a good sign. Mukuro snaked her arms up around his back and took hold him for dear life as he began to thrust slowly into her.

Hiei smiled handsomely and pulled out till just the tip of him was still in... and then drove back into her, making her cry out his name. It didn't take long for him to establish a steady pace- a familiar rhythm that he knew all too well. Still, the sensation of her warmth enveloping his hard length made it difficult for him to stay composed- it was so fucking comfortable being inside her...

It took all he had to hold back, the welcoming tightness of her slick passage was enough to make him come right away, but he knew that she would not be happy if that happened! So he composed himself and continued his thrusts into her. Her body tensed with each thrust, encircling around his member with a pleasing embrace. He hissed out her name as he continued. It always amazed the two demons just how well their bodies seemed suited for one another.

Mukuro clawed at his back- raking red lines across his soft flesh and drawing slight crimson droplets- as he drove deeper and deeper into her, eliciting as hiss of pleasure from the shorter demon as he went on. He enjoyed the almost vicious actions of his lover- the strange mix of pleasure and pain she offered when they made love. "H… h… Hiei!" She cried out.

Hiei picked up speed as he felt himself getting closer to release. But he was determined to make sure that they came together, so he thrust into her faster and faster. He reached down and lifted up her legs to get better access to her core- driving deeper into her. "…Mukuro!" He screamed at last as he felt a shiver run through him.

Mukuro arched her back and cried out his name just as she climaxed- her inner walls clamping down around his length as he came. She shivered and gripped his form as they both fell back and the bed. Mukuro took hold of Hiei's face and began to feverishly kiss him. Both of their bodies glistened with sweat as they lay their, tangled together.

After a while, Hiei finally rolled over beside her and nestled against her, resting his head on her breast. He eventually opened his mouth after some time and whispered something. "Are we even now, for the robe?"

"Asshole." She replied calmly as she stroked her organic hand down his back in a soothing gesture.

He took the artificial hand in his and kissed the palm gently. "…Silly female." He replied simply, nuzzling against the crux of her neck. After a moment, they fumbled around for a while and eventually were able to pull the covered over their forms without parting.

**.o.o.o.**

The two demons had simply laid in bed for a while. Mukuro could be completely uninhibited around Hiei. If she was nude in his presence, he simply coolly played it off or smiled appreciatively at her. Only around him could she act like a female. She was the Lady Mukuro, feared by many, revered by others, and embraced by Hiei.

For Hiei's part, he relished the physical contact they so often enjoyed, as well as the clear emotional bond between them. Mukuro was calm and collected, and regarded him in a way that no other individual ever had. She was a demoness capable of great power and evil, yet she showed a sort of gentleness when they were alone that reminded him that beyond her titles- she was still vulnerable to earthly desires... much like he was.

The two demons sat in the large bathing pool, now filled with cool water. Mukuro had her back against the smooth edge, while Hiei lay in front of her- holding a bottle of whine that he was drinking straight up.

She nuzzled her nose against her neck, taking in his scent. "You're very good, do you know that?" Mukuro asked him as she snatched the bottle from him and took a swig from it. She hungrily drank in the dark, blood-colored liquid.

Hiei reclaimed the bottle and took a drink- savoring the honied taste of the merlot. "Yes, and I'm not sure why we waited so long to start doing this." He began. "After all, it is my duty as your heir and general to be as loyal as possible and as close to you as I can."

Mukuro snatched away the bottle again and drank from it, not caring as a little bit of it dripped down her jaw. "I think that you couldn't get any closer to me then my bed." She remarked with a smile as she ran her hands down his front- the tips of her fingers tracing along the contours his chest and hard stomach.

He took the bottle from her again. "Yes, though the guards may one day think we're fighting." He replied as he tilted her head to lick the line of red liquid off of her jaw.

She smiled at him. "I don't care. Fighting or fucking, it all seems to blend together so well." She then regarded him for a moment. "As for the issue of my heir... well, I've recently begun to think that a blood heir would be more fitting for us."

"Us?" Hiei asked with a smile and leaned back against her. "Yes, I think I can see what you mean." He replied calmly to the suggestion. There were a number of matters they needed to discuss regarding regional and political concerns, as well as this rather interesting new development...

But that could wait till tomorrow. Right now, the two of them just wanted to enjoy one another and relax. Plans could always wait, but the game was essential and could never be ignored once it began. There would be more of these games again soon...

_**End**_

**.o.o.o.**

Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this- because I enjoyed writing it. Also, I'd just like to say that I hope more people will come to like this couple as much as I do. They really seem perfect for each other and the dialogue between them almost writes itself. I've come to respect Hiei's charact a lot over the years, and he seems like someone who would be unconcerned with superficial aspects...

Looking at it now, a lot my own personal admiration for Mukuro is reflected in Hieie's thoughts and observations. When I stop to think about it- his devotion and affection to Mukuro all seems so natural. There is so much beauty in this woman... her strength and determination is part what makes her beautiful. If people can see past the surface, they'll realize this too.

Thank you,

-Bojack727


End file.
